¡Está bien!
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy, les dejo este pequeño fic, basado en un hermoso poema de Amado Nervo y que participó en la GF de este año. Espero lo disfruten.


Para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pecosa, un minific, basado en un poema, espero les agrade. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, y el poema a Amado Nervo. Este trabajo participó en la GF2015.

* * *

 _ **¡ESTÁ BIEN!**_

 **Amado Nervo**

 _ **Porque contemplo aún albas radiosas**_

 _ **y hay rosas, muchas rosas, muchas rosas**_

 _ **en que tiembla el lucero de Belén,**_

 _ **y hay rosas, muchas rosas, muchas rosas**_

 _ **gracias, ¡está bien!**_

 _ **Porque en las tardes, con sutil desmayo,**_

 _ **piadosamente besa el sol mi sien,**_

 _ **y aun la transfigura con su rayo:**_

 _ **gracias, ¡está bien!**_

 _ **Porque en las noches una voz me nombra**_

 _ **(¡voz de quien yo me sél), y hay un edén**_

 _ **escondido en los pliegues de mi sombra:**_

 _ **gracias, ¡está bienI**_

 _ **Porque hasta el mal en mí don es del cielo,**_

 _ **pues que, al minarme va, con rudo celo,**_

 _ **desmoronando mi prisión también;**_

 _ **porque se acerca ya mi primer vuelo:**_

 _ **gracias, ¡está bien!**_

La tarde transcurrió como a trompicones, por momentos los minutos volaban y por momentos, parecían detenerse; habían regresado tristes y abatidos, después de haberse despedido de Candy con las gaitas. La tía abuela comenzó a regañarlos por haber salido sin su permiso y con los trajes de gala puestos; sin embargo, sus sobrinos nietos no pusieron atención a lo que la dama les recriminaba y los tres acabaron por recluirse en sus habitaciones. Stear y Archie no salieron en todo lo que restaba del día. Anthony, por el contrario, salió al ocaso al jardín de rosas; desde la muerte de su madre, pasaba largas horas entre el aroma dulce, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el mismo, para sentir las caricias de Rosemary, recordando las promesas que ella le hiciera antes de partir. Y así, con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas por la partida de su amiguita de ojos verdes y rizos rubios corrieron por sus mejillas.

La noche, tachonada de brillantes estrellas, cayó sobre él y su alma dolorida; no le quedó otro consuelo que orar por el bienestar de Candy. _**Muchas rosas, muchas rosas…**_ entre ellas, Anthony vislumbra una esperanza, como si su madre susurrara a su oído. Los Cornwell, imitando a su primo, pasan también largos ratos en el rosedal. Por separado, cada uno de los tres chicos llega a la misma solución y pone en práctica su plan: escriben cartas al misterioso patriarca que rige la vida del clan. _**Muchas rosas,**_ los jóvenes no puede siquiera sospechar que el "tío abuelo William" es un hombre joven, de mente abierta y corazón generoso, nada estricto, como la presenta la tía abuela, y él escuchará la desesperada súplica que le harán llegar.

Rescatará a Candy e irá mucho más allá de eso: la adoptará y la convertirá en parte de la familia Andley. _**¡Está bien!**_ La pequeña Candy será ahora la hija del encumbrado sir William Andley.

 _ **Muchas rosas, muchas rosas,**_ Candy mirando la flor que lleva su nombre, y que Anthony le dejara como presente antes de su partida, piensa en el bellísimo rosedal donde fue tan feliz y en la casa donde tres paladines la cuidaron y la protegieron. _ **¡Está bien!**_ Las noches de viaje, aunque hermosas, llenas de fragancia y de estrellas brillantes y titilantes, son sin embargo, el marco para los miedos. Ella es una niña, pero es tan hermosa que el mal tipo que la lleva a México, ve encendidas sus bajas pasiones al impacto de los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

 _ **Mal… don del cielo.**_ Una noche, Candy se encuentra cerca de la familia Walter, obligados como ella a viajar a México y trabajar en la granja propiedad de los Andley. El señor García aprovecha su superioridad para intentar abusar de la chiquilla. Entre gritos por parte de los dos, intenta satisfacer la obsesión que le aqueja. No espera que la niña se defienda a golpes y arañazos y alcanza a propinarle un bofetón antes de ver oscurecido su mundo y perder la consciencia con el puñetazo que recibe de un rabioso guardián que rescata al pequeña de manos del rufián.

 _ **Muchas rosas, muchas rosas.**_ George Johnson se da unos minutos para mirar a la niña a la cual lleva prácticamente a rastras hacia el automóvil y la arroja (lo más gentil que puede ser) en el asiento a su lado, mientras arranca velozmente y se aleja con su preciosa prenda. De primera instancia, se admira de la semejanza que esta niña presenta con su amada Rosemary, hasta que la chiquilla se le va encima, golpeándole furiosamente son sus pequeños puños, tal como lo hizo para defender su virtud del anterior atacante, mientras exige su libertad, por lo que el guardián pone en juego su mesura, pidiéndole se tranquilice y asegurándole que no le hará daño.

 _ **Muchas rosas, muchas rosas…**_ no, en definitiva, esta niña no se parece a Rosemary. Al fin puede calmarla y llega con ella al hotel donde la transformación comienza: el baño, la atención de un par de doncellas, trajes finos y de colores que realzan la belleza natural de la chiquilla, acaban dejando como resultado final una hermosa señorita que abre un par de ojos inmensos y brillantes como esmeralda cuando recibe, de labios del hombre moreno y elegante, la noticia de que se ha convertido en miembro de la familia Andley, sonrojándose profundamente de felicidad, mientras la carita fina como porcelana, y llena de pecas, se llena de deleite y gratitud y por fin… _**¡Está bien!**_

A pesar de las dudas del guardián y de las reticencias de madame Aloy y de los chicos Leagan, la felicidad de la pequeña rubia pecosa y de los jóvenes sobrinos del señor William es palpable y hasta contagiosa. _**Muchas rosas, muchas rosas…**_ la casa se llena de risas y de alegría, cuando la nueva señorita Andley es entregada bajo la tutela de la anciana dama y bajo la protección de tres caballeros que la defenderán por sobre todo. _**¡Está bien!**_ De ahora en adelante, ¡Todo está bien!

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
